Maketh Tua
'Maketh Tua '''is the tertiary turned quaternary antagonist from ''Star Wars Rebels Bio and info Tua was born on Lothal, a planet that was settled in the final decades of the Galactic Republic. Little is known of her early life, but by the time the Clone Wars ended and the Galactic Republic became the Galactic Empire, Lothal was suffering from severe poverty and willfully submitted to Emperor Palpatine in the hopes of improving their economy. Tua attended the Imperial Academy on Lothal and was a top graduate. As a reward for her service, Palpatine appointed Tua as Lothallian Prime Minister/Imperial Governess who would have direct authority over the planet. As Palpatine's Lothallian inside woman, Tua oversees the entire Imperial occupation of Lothal and has complete authority over the Lothalls Imperial military presence, blockade and Stormtrooper garrison. Despite being a loyal servant of the Empire, Tua is not truly evil as she believes the Imperial occupation will allow Lothal to become a wealthy and powerful planet and tries as hard as she can to make the occupation as painless as possible. Her rule provides good and affordable homes for Lothallians and she never uses power for sadistic or greedy reasons like other Imperials. Despite her attempts to be generous, as an Imperial Governess she has no choice but to enforce Imperial law such as silencing dissenter Dealing with the Rebels Eventually, a small six man rebellion came to Lothal and began executing hit ans run style attacks including raiding convoys, destroying TIE Fighter hangers and ambushing Stormtrooper patrols. After an incident where Tua was tricked by the rebels and unwittingly allowed them to steal illegal weaponry, Tua summoned Agent Kallus to Lothal to put down the rebels. Later Tua hosted Lothal's annual Empire Day celebration but it was interrupted by a rebel attack. She ordered Kallus to Arrest the rebels, but despite aid from The Inquisitor, whom Darth Vader sent to Lothal to kill a Jedi that was one of the rebels, the rebels escaped along with a Rodian fugitive named Tseebo, whom both the Empire and Rebels were after as he had stolen Imperial data. Later, Tua broadcast a speech to all of Lothal where she labeled the rebels as terrorists. However her transmission was interrupted by a senator in exile named Gall Travis who requested the rebels meet him in the old senate building. Unbeknownst to the rebels, Travis was actually an Imperial Agent who was working with Tua in a trap to arrest the rebels. Tua and Travis were waiting for the rebels when the arrived and ambushed four of them them, but were ambushed themselves when the other two arrived. After a hefty chase, the rebels once again escaped. Tarkin After numerous failures to capture the rebels, higher ranking Imperial figures began to doubt Tua's ability to keep Lothal in line. Grand Moff Tarkin arrived to take matters into his hand and personally side-lined Tua and began tightening the occupation of Lothal and even had a coulple of Tua's favorite henchmen executed for incompetence. Tarkin, Tua, Kallus and The Inquisitor devised a plan to capture the rebels by lurng them to a transmission tower where they believed the rebels would broadcast a message across Lothal to resist the Empire. Though the Imperials failed in stopping the rebel broadcast, they did successfully capture one of the Jedi in the rebellion, Kanan Jallus. Trivia *Tua has similarities with the real life Vidkun Quisling **Both were fascist politicians who sold out their birth lands to an occupying power in exchange for power **Both believed they were doing the right thing by aiding an occupying power, In Tua's case it's to improve Lothal's economy, while Quisling sold out Norway to the Nazis hoping to prevent communism from taking over *Tua is voiced by Kate Soucie Category:Star Wars Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dictator Category:Villainesses Category:Honorable Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Disciplinarians Category:Pawns Category:Propagandists Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Delusional Category:Control Freaks Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fascists Category:Non-Action Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Guardians Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Lawful Evil